


In another Trouser-leg of Time

by we_shall_wear_midnight



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_shall_wear_midnight/pseuds/we_shall_wear_midnight
Summary: How did the other Vimes in the different future react to the Dis-organizer in Jingo?





	In another Trouser-leg of Time

_“…bingeley-bingeley beep…Seven eh em…Arrest Prince Cadram and army…Seven twenty-five…Arrest Ankh-Morpork army…Seven forty-eight…Say goodbye to 71-hour Ahmed…Things To Do Today: Go Home…”_

Commander Vimes was lying in front of the Palace, bleeding out and listening to the Dis-organizer. And Vimes thought: I nearly did go. I nearly went to Klatch.

_“…bingeley…Eight oh two eh em, Corporal Nobbs cooking…Eight oh three eh em… Sergeant Detritus sleeping in the desert heat…Eight oh three eh em and seven seconds…Corporal Angua enjoying the sunshine…Eight oh three eh em and fourteen seconds…Captain Carrot Ironfoundersson organizing football match…”_

I saw them all alive… somewhere else.


End file.
